Not without you
by sweber22
Summary: " i wouldn't do that if I were you Kim." He said. How do you know who I am? I say Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Not without you

This gives some hints of what happened in my other story "Lost in your voice". You don't have to read it, but I hope you do!

Jack's P.O.V

I took out my phone and called my wonderful girlfriend Kim Crawford, we were going to meet a Phil's for dinner after practice. I sighed, the phone went to voicemail. I listen to Kim's greeting "Howdy! You've reached Kim Crawford. _" I'm not here right now, probably at Karate! Leave a message at the beep." *_beep* "hey Kimmy, it's me. I'll see you at practice. Love you baby girl."

I walked out of my house. I felt the cold December air on my body as I put my jacket on. As I was walking to the Dojo, I saw Eddie. "Hey Jack!" Eddie said. "Hey man, how was your Christmas?" I asked. Eddie began to talk about something his mum got him. My mind wondered off, as I thought about Kim. The holidays are always rough for her. Even s after her suicide attempt her family doesn't care about her. It's rough, she calls me crying a lot. I then go over and cuddle with her. I kiss her and hold her, and tell her how much I love her.

Eddie and I walked into the dojo. Kim and Jerry were sparring, as Milton was talking to Rudy. Eddie and I got changed and then we began practice. Kim and I were working on our form, while Eddie, Milton and Jerry were working on their belt material with Rudy. Kim and I took a break, and watched Rudy teach Eddie how to do a flying side blade kick, while Jerry and Milton worked on boxing drills. Kim rolled up the sleeves on her gi top, and you could see the scars on her wrist. Its been 5 months since Kim has cut. I took Kim's hand and kissed her wrist.

After our 5 minute break Kim and I began to spar. Eddie traded places with Milton and boxed with Jerry. Milton was then taught how to do a flying side blade kick and once he got it Jerry was taught. Once Jerry was taught we made a dragon circle. One person stands in the middle and is in a fighting stance, the others take turns punching in on the person in the middle. The person in the middle does a technique on the person who punched in.

After practice was over Kim and I walked to Phil's. Kim sat down while I ordered our food. Right when I was about to sit down I heard the bang of a gun.

Please review!

Happy New Year!


	2. Chapter 2

Not without you Chapter 2

Also I don't own Kickin' It

Kim's P.O.V

I heard the bang of a gun, and immediately looked to Jack. He slowly put our on the table and sat down. Everything was in slow motion. The gunman fired off rounds into the ceiling. A women screamed, and her daughter cried. I heard a mansculan voice say "Alright people listen up, this is a hostage situation. If you do what I say, you live. If you don't this will happen." He then pointed one of his guns at an old women, and pulled the trigger. She screamed. The baby cried louder. Luckly the bullet hit the wall behind her and nobody got hurt. Yet.

The women and children were all forced into the center of the room, as the men blocked the doors with the tables. Jack stood beside me and slowly took my hand. I've seen many crime shows. If the gunman knows you're with someone, he tries to pull you apart with lies and mind tricks. I held Jack's hand tightly, and then pulled away. I looked at Phil, as he mouthed the words "Do something." I nodded, and looked Jack in the eyes. He got the message.

The rule that all martial artist use is to not use their skills unless bodily harm comes to you or somebody you are with. This is one of those moments. Kim and Jack must wait until just the right moment to attack. The man lined everyone up in the middle. I was next to the women and her child. Jack was three people away from me. He was so far way. I was scared. The one thing hostage takers want is to see is the fear in their hostages eyes. I did not show him any fear, he didn't like that.

The man took me by the hair and kicked me in the gut. I yelped in pain, jack jumped in his place, and grabbed my attacker by the hands and flipped him. Not a good Idea. He was very angry about Jack's actions. The attacker kicked me again, once again Jack fought for me. My attacker was too strong for Jack. Jack was pinned to the ground and kicked in the gut. He cried out in pain.

The man said "Now, I would advise you to not do this again. Or else you and you're pretty little girlfriend Kim will when up very very hurt." In a hushed tone. My eyes widened. How does he know who I am. Jack looked just as confused as I did.

Jack's P.O.V

My ribs hurt, but that was the lease of my worries. The gunman knew Kim, MY KIM! I was detrimented to not let anything bad happen to her, even if it meant I died. I loved her. I've been in love with her since the day we met. It was love at first sight for me, and I know it was for Kim. I can't lose her. "Who are you" I spat. "Who am I? Who am I you ask? Kimberly Ann Crawford, would you like to introduce me to your asshole of a boyfriend?" The man yelled. I looked a Kim. She was so confused. "I don't know who you are! I don't know who you _think _you are! Please do us a favor and leave!" Kim begged. "You don't remember me? Kim, after all we have been through?" the man said to Kim as she shook her head. "Well then, I am….."

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know Kickin It.

Chapter 3.

Kim's P.O.V

The true is, I know who this man is. I don't want Jack to know. For sure I don't want Phil to know or anyone else. I don't want to relive that moment and the days after.

**Flashback**

I just got finished training at the dojo. I locked up with the extra key Rudy gave me and started walking home. I was alone, or so I thought. As I passed the dumpsters outside of Circus Burger, strong hands grabbed me. I stomped on the foot of my attacker, and he loses his grip. Just the way I want. I shifted my hips and sunk my body and my attacker flipped on the ground. He landed on his back. As I attempted to run away, the man grabbed my legs and I fell to the ground. He was on top of me.

I hooked my right leg behind his left knee and pushed my hips forward. I also pulled his hands into my chest, as I torked his body lifted off of mine. He was stronger than me, way stronger. Although I managed to get him off, he ripped my shirt in the process. I jumped up into a fighting stance. I was going to fight with everything I had in me.

With his left hand my attacker through a hang maker …amateur. Those are the easiest punches to block. I stepped into his chest and turned around. He wasn't expecting this. I grabbed his left shoulder (see how important it is to practice techniques left and right sided!) with my left hand. With my right, I struck him in the face with a bear paw. Ouch! That has to hurt. After my struck I quickly grabbed his left wrist and swung my hips and sunk my body. My attacker was one again on the ground.

He clutched my right ankle, as I kicked him. I fell in front him. He pinned my legs down and the next thing I remember is waking up naked and bruised in the alley. I put on my clothes and wobbled home. I walked straight up stairs and got in the shower. I cried for hours. I cried until my cried turned into sobs and the sobs became quiet after a few hours. I got out of the shower and put on sweat pants and a shirt and fell fast asleep.

**End of flashback**

"Kimmy are you sure you don't remember me? Think hard princess" said my rapist. I made my eyes widen, the way they would if you were surprised or just discovered something. My attacker smiled. He knew I knew. "I-I I-d-d-on't, w-w-hh-yy are yo-u h-h-e-re" I stuttered. He replied, "Sweetheart, I love you. We can be together." I looked at Jack he just started at me. Just waiting for me to say something. "I'm sorry I don't date men who rape people." Everyone in the room gasp as Jack pulled me into a hug. "J-jack I-I-mm s-o so-rr-ry, I-I u-und-er-er-sta-nd if you d-don't w-want t-to b-e w-w-ith m-me." I cried.

Jack's P.O.V

I can't believe this. That son-of-a-bitch! How dare he hurt my Kim! I swear I will kill this man. I pulled him into a hug and she said "J-jack I-i-mm s-o so-rr-ry, I-I u-und-er-er-sta-nd if you d-don't w-want t-to b-e w-w-ith m-me." I can't believe she thinks I don't want to be with her anymore! I love her with all my heart! I sigh and say "Kimberly Anne Crawford, look at me right now." Kim hesitates for a moment but then looks up at me with tears in her beautiful brown eye. "y-yes" she mumbles. "Kim. I love you with all my heart." She smiles then looks down "b-but" she says. "But nothing sweetheart. Kim if we were old enough I'd marry you." I say before I kiss her on the forehead.

The gunman clears his throat before he says. "Cute, but she's mine Jack. I'm going to have her no matter what. I will not let some small doll-haired skater boy steal her away from me." I laugh. "Steal her? She was never yours. Never will be either." This made him mad. He hit me over the back of the head. The last thing I remember is Kim yelling Jack and that baby crying. Man that mother needs to control her child. That was the last thing I thought before I blacked out.

Kim's P.O.V

"Jack!" I yelled after my boyfriend was hit by the man who attacker me 3 years ago. I caught Jack before he fell. I cried, and leaned Jack against the counter. I soared into the air and chambered my knee. Once I reached my target. I extended my knee and kicked my attacker in the gut. He cried out in pain. I kicked and punched until I was stopped because I let my hand down after a kick and I was hit in the gut. I brushed the blow off and hook kicked him and he fell to the ground.

Phil and the other men rushed over and pinned his arms to the ground. I kicked him again. He kicked under my feet and I fell and hit my head. That the last thing I remember until I woke up and the only other people in the room were Jack and I. Everyone else had been told to leave. My hands were tied to a pole in the storage room of Phil's restaurant. I was naked and bruised.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry that I have not updated. I am so busy! Does anyone know why Alex (Eddie) won't be returning for season three? I would really like to know why. Thanks.

Kim's P.O.V

I looked around the room and saw Jack. His hair was sticking to his face, which I was a little bloody. Probably from getting hit in the head. I hope that was the reason, and not still tied above my head to the pole of the storage-shelving unit. My whole body hurt. There was not a part of my body that I did not have a cut or blood from a cut on. Bruises were everywhere. Yes, I mean EVERYWHERE. All over, it hurt to move even a milometer.

Jack moaned, my head shot over to him as a winched in pain. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He gasped as he said my name but, there was a little problem. I can not hear him. I knew he said my name, but I could not reponsed, why my jaw is most likely broken. Jack knew something was wrong. Even though he knew I can not responed. He sighed the words. "Kim, I love you." I smiled with all of the stregth I had left. I yelped in pain, and the door flew open.

"Good you two are awake. Now we can have some fun." The man said as he looked over at me. "My my my, Kimmy you look awful. I'll find some place to clean you up. Once I talk to jack." Looked over at Jack and we knew we were thinking the same thing. He did not want to talk, with Jack. He really meant fight. Jack gulped.

The man picked up jack by the hair. Jack got up and fell right back down. He's too weak to stand, and I am too weak to do anything about it and or help out. Just when both of us are about to give up, the Seaford police raid the building. One of the female officers cuts the chains off of my hands and puts her jacket on me. The EMT's rush in and put me on a streacher. I call out for Jack. No answer. I look over to where he was moments ago. He is up on his feet getting checked out by an officer. The man who attacked us is in handcuffs. I sigh. I am so happy this is over.

Kim's P.O.V

**6 years later**

"**My fiancé Jack and I have fully recovered. We go to therapy once a month just to make sure we do not have any mental scars from our attack. We're fine. Actually we are better than fine. As I said earlier my fiancé, Jack and I are getting married this spring. See Happy endings are possible, they just take time. I am so grateful that you all gathered here today to let me share my story with you." I said to the crowd. They cheered and I packed up and drove home. For the past 3 years I have been publically speaking about the attack. It helps me recover. **

**Jack and I are happy. Actually we have a secret. I'm pregnant, about 3 months. Rudy is the only one who knows because we both live with him. Jack and I moved out of our houses and moved in with Rudy after we got out of the hospital. We have never been more excited in our lives. We both have jobs at the dojo. I also mentor kids at the rec. center twice a week. **

**As a walk up the path to the house I share with Rudy and Jack. I think of how lucky I am. This once again proves. Anyone and everyone can have a happy ending. I open the door only to find and table set for two and the only lights on are candles. I put my purse and keys on the table. Within moments of me placing them on the table, there are arms around my waist and Jack is whispering in my ears. "Honey I love you more than you'll ever know. I smile and spin around. I kiss Jack on the lips and hug him. "I missed you baby, we missed you" I say had I look down at my midsection. Yes, life cannot get any better.**

**The end. **


End file.
